The Necessity in the Nuptuals
by grc73
Summary: It's my beta, Jenmaccun's birthday! Here's a soft M fic especially for her, added some missing bits from the wedding that they were rather mean to leave out ;) **Minor spoilers up to Ep.9x06.**


**Hello again! And so soon after my Secret Santa submission (really looking forward to mine.) I hope those of you that read it have enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write. :)  
><strong>

**In the meantime, it just so happens to by my Beta, Jenmcacun's birthday today (11th Dec)! **

****Happy Birthday Jen, thanks for being an awesome beta xxx****

**Been working on this for a couple of weeks. Not beta-d as I have to admit I was working on the end for a bit, my husband did threaten to beta it but although he does watch Bones, he would completely rip the piss out of me for the love scene and I'd hear nothing else for weeks, AND he'd probably try and insert something amusing in (he refers to my FF reading as "_He touched her hot sex_" - e.g. "Is he touching her hot sex again?") I would have asked one of my Twitter pals but there wasn't really time to get it in on the day.  
><strong>

**So, there may be the odd mistake in there, for which I apologise in advance. It is a soft M, but an M none the less.  
><strong>

**Jen, I really hope you enjoy this. I filled in the missing bits from the wedding, thought there was some stuff we should have seen. ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bones. If I did it, would be on HBO ;)**

* * *

><p>Booth held his new wife's hand tightly as they took the short walk from the Jeffersonian Gardens to the reception in a marquee next to the Jeffersonian main building. Angela had managed to somehow arrange it at short notice pulling <em>only-God-knew<em> what strings. He wasn't sure how she'd done it, but he would remember to say thank you as genuinely as he could, how ever strained things were still between them. Ange had pulled off possibly the greatest wedding coup in history and he had to hand it to her: so far, it had been damned near-perfect.

Immediately after the ceremony they'd been politely dragged across to pick up their first glasses of champagne, before entering the fray of formal photographs, numbering many permutations of friends, family and colleagues. They were still so wrapped up with each other that they barely registered what was going on around them other than the aches around their mouths by the end from the constant direction to "_Smile!_" However, it wasn't a hard thing to do, because all Booth wanted to do was gaze at his wife in wonderment, and this gave him the ultimate opportunity to do so at close quarters.

He'd seen Brennan looking a lot of ways beautiful over the years - dressed smartly for court; scrubbed up for gala functions; late nights at the lab, often half asleep under a mound of paperwork, all cute and vulnerable; all those shitty times she'd been dressed for a date that wasn't with him. That fresh-faced look she had first thing in the morning when she first woke; and (perhaps his favourite of all up until now), the look she had when she'd just fallen apart in his arms - still catching her breath, her eyes still half closed as the waves of pleasure were still gently subsiding through her body. That was, until the moment an hour or so previously when they'd locked eyes for the first time that afternoon. There she was, in that dress, looking so graceful and demure. But what hit Booth most was that she was walking down the aisle _to him._ Something she'd more than once said she'd never do for anyone. Seeing her willing to give herself to another person so completely, and that person being him - he was spellbound. Everything he'd previously spent hours writing and honing to perfection had gone straight out of the window. Whatever he said would not do them justice. So to her, and Aldo's surprise, he just tore up his planned vows. At least what he'd gone on to say was straight from the heart. And she seemed to like it very much.

What blew him away more than anything, however, even that first moment, was what she'd written to him when she'd thought _she was going to die. _Even with all that danger and fear around her, she'd found the strength to be articulate to the point of poetic. He'd nearly fallen apart then and there at the emotion of what she'd just told him in front of all those witnesses, and he'd sensed that she'd been the same. She'd loved him for so much longer then he'd realised, possibly even during a time when she hadn't yet truly known it herself.

A couple of minutes later, a few more words from Aldo, and suddenly they were married and kissing each other joyfully. He wondered if he could just freeze time for a while because he didn't ever think he would ever find a moment to ever top it.

"So what do you think happens now?" he asked her between kisses, a broad smile on his face, pretty much oblivious to the cheering crowd behind them.

"Everything that happens next." she grinned right back, before kissing him again without hesitation. Several intense kisses later and they reluctantly broke apart at the realisation they were not actually alone and probably needed to acknowledge the throng around them. Hand in hand they walked back down the aisle to handfuls of confetti and more rapturous applause and this is how their entwined hands had remained pretty much ever since.

During the photos, with his arm wound her, smelling her perfume on him and looking regularly into those grey-blue eyes whilst the photographer barked orders around them, part of him wanted to just say '_fuck the wedding_' and take her straight to the nearest bed. However, he knew that too much dedication and effort had gone into this not to go along with whatever plans had been assembled. Besides, the wait would be worth it. He smiled to himself as the photographer called their attention for the hundredth time, and took the opportunity to plant yet another kiss on her, just for the hell of it.

* * *

><p>As they walked in to the marquee, they were greeted by more cheers from the assembled crowd, who by now were well into their second and third glasses of champagne. They sat down at the top table surrounded by their immediate family. Brennan took a moment - this was a day she had never expected to see - neither the wedding, or her father's presence at such an event were expectations she had dared hold for many years, but here both were, and here she was to enjoy it.<p>

There was drinking, there were speeches, and most of all, there were pigs in blankets.

_God's chosen food._

As the newlyweds hit the dance floor for their first dance, it was clear that here were two people who were meant to be together. They just fit, _like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle_, thought Angela as the first bars of "_Make You Feel My Love_" drifted over the PA and there was the sound of many grown women sighing at the happy couple moving almost glacially across the floor with only eyes for each other. Most tellingly, there was no need for the stolen looks and longing glances the two had perfected for the seven years it had taken them to finally get together. Now they were free to gaze at each other as much as they liked, knowing full well that the recipient of those gazes was equally enraptured, and those around them didn't have to guess any more as to the status of their relationship. Even though their romance was no longer news to anyone, it was not lost to those around them the magnitude of change occurring between them.

They spent some dancing, and some time working the tables and dutifully thanking their guests, finding each other's eyes every so often just in the way they always did. They found a quiet corner for a while and lost themselves in each other, before Christine came running over, with Parker calmly following behind, so for a few minutes the entire Booth family were a set in a charming tableau, before Christine heard a song she liked from her dad's radio, and dragged her big brother off again to dance.

* * *

><p>Some time later, the bride and groom were back on the dance floor themselves, slow dancing even though the music was somewhat quicker paced than their preferred movements. Brennan's arms were slung around Booth's neck and in her wedding heels she was able to press her cheek against her husband's as his arms were, in turn, wrapped around her waist, caressing his favourite spot in the small of her back. It felt as perfect as any moment had all day and both the bride and groom were committing every such mental snapshot to memory.<p>

As he gently turned her around the floor, Booth thought back to many other times they'd been all dressed up...

"Do you wanna get out of here for a little while?"

"Mmmmm, yeah" Brennan mumbled into Booth's ear, blowing a little air onto his lobe, sending a pleasant shudder through him in the process.

"After this song. We can just slip out..." Booth led them slowly as they danced towards an exit from where the catering staff would periodically appear with replenishments to the buffet. After the song ended, Booth slipped Brennan's hand into his once more. They melted away as invisibly as they could into the Jeffersonian building and hoped no-one saw them amongst the throng of dancing and by now, in many cases, well lubricated revellers. Of course, Angela and Cam both noticed and shared a knowing glance, but said nothing.

Booth pulled Brennan through the kitchens, along a corridor and across the Jeffersonian Great Hall, now closed to the paying public for the evening. Brennan noticed there was a definite purpose to their footsteps.

"Where are we going, Booth?" Of course Brennan knew the building like the back of her hand, but had no idea exactly what Booth had planned for them.

"Somewhere I've wanted to go for a long time, Bones." He walked her along to another room, and pushed the door open. As they entered, Brennan grinned.

"This is Anok's exhibit!" She had a soft spot for this room and the case it had represented, one she remembered so well. She had changed history. And she had nearly kissed Booth... It had been yet another of one of those '_what if_' moments. What was that film they'd watched one night soon after they'd begun sleeping together? "_Sliding doors_". That was it. There had been some tears from a hormonal Brennan that night, unbeknownst to her at that point that she was pregnant. They could have been together over a year earlier. Booth comforted her by reminding her that it was better late than never and as a fatalist it was destiny that it should have happened this way. She laughed at him as he wiped away her tears before pouncing on him, showering him with kisses.

"Yeah." He maintained his hold on her hand as they walked down the staircase. "I'll be careful not to step on here." They both chuckled as he swerved to avoid the polished plaque on the floor. He let her hand go and in a repeat of their actions some years before, they walked on opposite sides around the Egyptian prince's glass case until they were facing each other on the far side of the remains, with nothing now between them other than a few inches of the Holy Spirit.

"Hi Bones."

"Hi Booth." Brennan felt herself blushing as his brown eyes gazed into hers.

"We changed history", he was so quiet that it was almost a whisper.

"Yes, we did."

"But I want to change it again. There's something I didn't get to do last time we were here." Booth took a small step forward towards her. "It bugged me for a long time after. Actually? It still bugs me now."

"What was it?" Brennan cocked her head at him curiously, although she knew from the butterflies in her stomach where he was probably going with this. She'd learnt that occasionally pretending to "play dumb" with him would end in a lot of fun. And kissing. And ultimately other pursuits.

"Well, we were all dressed up, kinda like now. We got interrupted just as it was about to get interesting... I recall you adjusting my bow-tie..."

"Like this," and Brennan's delicate hand reached up to do exactly that, even though just like the previous time, it was straight as a die already.

"Yeah." He smiled at her again lovingly. And then... I fixed your hair..." of course this time, Brennan's hair was pinned up beautifully and there was technically nothing to neaten up, so Booth improvised with a hand caressing her neck right about where her hair would've been. She couldn't help but close her eyes in pleasure at the feeling of his hand touching her bare skin so intimately.

With his free hand, he reached for Brennan's, marvelling for a moment at the wedding ring sitting so comfortably on her finger as if it had been there forever, and gently pulled it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss upon it and bringing the rest of her with it. She opened her eyes and there they were once again, facing each other almost nose to nose. The Holy Spirit was long gone.

"So there was that one thing that I didn't get to do..." Booth whispered.

"What was that?" She looked at him coquettishly. He leant in just the extra couple of inches, brushing his lips against hers for a moment before pulling back teasingly.

"I always wondered..." but he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because, before he could, Brennan closed the gap between them and finished the job herself. Her hand came up to his jaw and caressed it as the kiss deepened. They wrapped their arms around each other fully and for a few minutes they entirely lost themselves in each other, tongues dancing round each other's mouths, hands caressing places in a way that was going to soon result in two very fired-up lovers with nowhere to resolve their sexual tension. Finally they reluctantly pulled apart enough to break the kiss, their foreheads pressed together as they caught their collective breath.

"I wanna take you somewhere away from here and make love to you." Booth spoke plainly. He'd been patient enough for several hours, and now he was done.

There was no argument from his new wife.

"When can we leave?"

* * *

><p>Christine and Parker had been sent off earlier in the evening with Max for a couple of nights, so the newlyweds could enjoy their wedding night without any danger of interruption. Their Buenos Aires honeymoon was still a few days away, so they would see their daughter again before they left. By now the reception was mostly full of tipsy wedding guests dancing arrhythmically to a combination of what Brennan would have usually termed anthropologically diverse musical numbers. On this night however, the only thing she gave a crap about was getting extremely intimate with the man currently leading her purposefully out of the building. With a limousine already sitting waiting for their convenience, and their overnight bags in its trunk, they slipped away with the minimum of fuss. They headed for a boutique hotel just a few blocks from the Jeffersonian that Brennan had researched and booked weeks before the church had burned down and plans had been hastily re-arranged.<p>

The ride in the car was short, but in that time, through rough, open kisses and almost teenagerly-style fumblings, Brennan had managed to undo Booth's bowtie and it was now hanging loosely around his neck. The top couple of buttons on his dress shirt were also undone and she was busy applying the same rigour to the newly exposed skin. Only a polite cough from the driver to signal that they reached their destination stopped her from going any further south.

The hotel was clearly prepared for newlyweds and as they checked in, Booth having readjusted his shirt enough not to cause offence, the bell-boy was already discretely taking their bags up to the room already so they would not be disturbed. The sexual tension in the lift had started to build again in anticipation of what was to come. They held hands chastely and avoided all but a brief smile at each other, knowing that anything more could end with them jumping each other, and there was no way that Booth wanted to get arrested for lewd behaviour on his wedding night.

The walk to their honeymoon suite was thankfully brief. As they reached the door, Booth looked at Brennan and grinned. She knew what was coming next and rolled her eyes.

"Bones, I need to do this. It's an old tradition."

"Booth, you know we don't need that to fulfil some outdated ritu-" at which point husband picked up wife and carried her over the threshold into in true bridal style, before she had a chance to argue further. Reactively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and couldn't help but giggle into his chest.

The honeymoon suite was sumptuous, but Booth and Brennan were really only interested in one piece of furniture. To Brennan's surprise though, Booth took great delight on throwing her straight onto the bed quite unceremoniously, standing at the edge of it in front of her for a moment looking very pleased with himself as she lay somewhat perturbed, in a slightly crumpled heap, before toeing off his shoes, bounding on to the bed himself and snuggling up next to her.

"That wasn't nice, Booth!" she pouted.

"I'm sorry Bones, I couldn't help myself", he laughed. He scooted up a little and began kissing her neck before moving to her sternum and then the top of her breasts poking out of her dress. He'd noted at the altar (w_as it an altar? - probably close enough_) that she wasn't wearing a bra under that exquisite dress, not for too long, just long enough to file it away for later, and this _was_ later. He'd probably need to say some '_Hail Marys_' for that impure thought, although _technically_ they hadn't been in church, and _technically_ Aldo was only now a celebrant rather than a practicing priest. He might have to mention it none-the-less, just to be on the safe side.

Booth was bought back to reality from his thoughts by Brennan planting her own kisses on him. Booth then lavished his own attentions on her, his mouth kissing wherever could reach and the spare hand that was not propping him up trying to creep up the inside of her dress, as she started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt again. Unfortunately it was all providing to be somewhat of a challenge through the layers of fabric for the pair of them, and both chuckling, she eventually put her hand on his chest to stop his futile attempts. He grinned at her again and as began placing baby kisses directly on to her lips, she slid her hand up to his cheek and stroked his face.

"Much as I am enjoying this second basing, I think we need to get up off the bed and do this properly." Brennan had a glint in her eye as she spoke. "I think ultimately we'll both like it a lot better." Booth looked proudly at this girl and her contextually-correct colloquialism.

Brennan swung her legs off the bed and stood up, then walking over to the ornate dressing table, where she started removing several bobby pins from her hair. Booth walked up behind her, just watching her in the mirror without touching her. She flicked him a smile, before pulling out the antique comb that Angela had given her, leaving her hair cascading down behind her in gentle waves. She ran her fingers through it to check there were no more pins. Brennan made eye contact with Booth in the mirror.

"Would you mind unzipping my dress please?" He took a couple of steps forward, and slid the zip down steadily, before taking a respectful couple of steps back again.

Brennan slowly moved her arms so the dress loosened on her body, but she let it hold its position for a moment, before wriggling just enough for it to fall away from her. And there she was, standing in nothing but pale sheer stockings and a matching garter belt, the blue garter that Angela had bought her, and finally the lace panties that had matched her dress. From the waist up, she was entirely naked. She gave him a flirtatious smirk, but he just stood there anyway, apparently mesmerised. The only movement was in his eyes, flicking between her reflection and her posterior, which was right in front of him. _Those panties just about covered that sexy pert ass..._

Regarding him in the reflection, she was intrigued at his roaming gaze on her. This continued for some time, well past the normal time period she would expect, even by his standards, when it came to doting on her.

"Booth...? Is there something wrong?" Brennan found herself suddenly a little nervous that he hadn't pounced on her again already. He breathed deeply to compose himself.

"Just drinking it all in. I mean... I've seen you naked and all enough times, but tonight you just look..." he trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words. He was lost in her, completely and utterly lost. The fact was, he wanted to stay that way forever. "I mean... we're _married_, Bones. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on, and I get _**this**_", he gesticulated at her, eyes wide in devotion, "...forever. To be honest, I feel kinda overwhelmed."

She turned to face him and studied him lovingly. His wide eyes flicked up and down in awe as he had the full frontal view of her now. She stepped towards him and laced her arms around his neck. Understanding his sentiment as less possessive and more wistful, Brennan reciprocated. "You're pretty gorgeous yourself", she chuckled. "...and I get you too. Although... you're wearing far too many clothes." And at that point Brennan behaved just like the woman who'd just won the state lottery and pulled her hands down to unbutton the remainder of Booth's shirt. When she was done, she peeled off the offending item, and, her hands on his waistband, leaned in to kiss him soundly. He shucked off the trousers as soon as he was able to do so and they then embraced as the kissing intensified again.

Booth's hands slid down to encounter Brennan's garter belt and he realised he had some work to do - well, in his mind it would obviously be more pleasure than work, hopefully also for his new wife by the time he was done. He dropped to his knees in front of her, firstly making her laugh as he grabbed the garter from her thigh with his teeth and holding her leg in his hands, pulled it off entirely, allowing it to ping out of his hand and somewhere on the floor.

He smoothed his hands down her legs before methodically undoing each one of the clips holding her stockings in place. When he completed that task, he kissed her left thigh, before carefully rolling down the detached stocking and gently lifting it off her foot. Then he repeated the process with her right leg. Reaching round, he found the clasp for the belt itself and squeezed it. It fell into his hands and he was left, still on his knees, inches away from Brennan's lace-covered centre. He licked his lips contemplatively before moving his hands round to her ass and nuzzling her through the skimpy material. She gasped at the light, but significant contact.

"I was going to do this with you standing right here, but I'm thinking you'll probably need something to brace yourself against." He couldn't help feeling a little cocky. He knew how good they were together in bed and after more than three years in a romantic relationship with her, he knew exactly what buttons to press to get her all the way from A to Z.

Booth inched Brennan the few feet back towards the bed, where she lay down with her legs loose over the edge. This left Booth on his knees just in the perfect position in front of her. He pulled down her panties tortuously slowly, every small movement followed by a tender kiss on the bared flesh he uncovered. Her panties found their way down to her knees, before he pulled them off altogether and hooked a leg over his shoulder. Uncovered and glistening right in front of him, he looked up at her just long enough to give a winning smile, before delving in to her with his tongue. Fingers followed, Brennan moaned appreciatively and Booth knew that his wife had absolutely no chance of holding back for long.

Over the next few minutes, Booth drove his wife from A to Z and right off the edge of the road map altogether. When he was satisfied that his mission had been one hundred percent successful, he slid back up her body and rolled onto the bed next to her, running his fingers gently over her stomach in small circles as she came shuddering back down to earth.

Had she been able to get the words out, she'd have uttered an expletive, but as it was, the most she could do was a whimper and a sigh of total contentment. G_od, he was good_. Right at the beginning of their romantic relationship, Brennan had been mildly conflicted by Booth's abilities in bed. She was both grateful that after all those years of unfulfilled promise, he was a very skilful lover, but equally irritated that _he _knew he was and could read her so well. Talk about _cocky_. By now though, she'd moved on to just happy that they could still drive each other crazy so easily. He had been right about everything.

"Wow." Booth seemed quite impressed with his own handiwork.

"Yeah." Brennan finally managed to drawl. She turned to him with a satisfied expression. "That was quite something."

"You make it very easy, Bones. It's all so easy." Booth couldn't help but sound quite in awe of his wife.

"So do you. I mean, you make me feel..." now Brennan was finding it hard to find the right words. Booth rescued her with a kiss on the lips, which soon after had him descending back to her breasts, where he indulged himself, nibbling and sucking gently on each one in turn whilst the hand that was not holding her waist had returned back down to her wet core and seemed to be doing a stirling job in driving her towards the edge again.

"Mmmmm, Booth, that feels good...You know," she breathed, "...in most Western cultures, a marriage is not considered legally binding unless... _yeah, right there_... it's been consummated. In the... _ahhh_... Catholic church, The Pope can annul the marriage himself is there is proof that there has been no... _Oh God_... intercourse..." Booth pulled his head up for a moment at the mention of His Holiness. "Hey Booth! Don't stop!"

"Well, I don't wanna piss off the Pope!" He sniggered. "I think we should consummate our marriage properly. Just in case he finds out." He pulled himself back up to bring them face to face. "I think we should do it _right now_."

"Right now...? I think I can accommodate that request..." Recovering from the short interruption, Brennan smirked, before kissing her husband like she meant it. She grabbed at his hips and pulled him directly over her. There was no necessity for formality, he was unsurprisingly rock hard already and he found his way inside her hot, slick heat with little effort. She tilted her head back against the pillow and as they rocked against each other slowly, built a steady rhythm between them. Booth took the opportunity to kiss his way along the column of her neck, which elicited another sigh, before returning his lips to hers. He flipped them over to allow her to lead for a while, Brennan's curves fitting into his hands perfectly as he ran them along the slope of her buttocks, gently holding each one as she controlled the movement between them.

Brennan studied Booth as they made love. Despite the dim lighting of the room, his eyes were so bright that they sparkled. She knew that after everything she'd denied herself over the years to protect herself from hurt, she'd finally found her home in him. The effect of this thought on her was that she felt so happy that she began to well up. Brennan realised that bawling her eyes out during sex, especially right now, probably wasn't a great look, not even for her emotionally-savvy husband to have to deal with - certainly not on their wedding night, even though they were happy tears, so she focussed her attentions on the activity itself and let the rest wash over her.

Wedding night sex: did it feel different? She wasn't sure. They were hardly virgins and they'd been sleeping together for some years now. Yet tonight, there was _**something**_ about this situation that left her under no illusions that here was something different - Booth would call it magic, she couldn't put her finger on it, it might have been the adrenaline from the wedding itself, it might have been the relief that after all this time they were finally joined together formally for the rest of their lives, but ultimately it seemed to just be a feeling of profound contentment that this man underneath her, holding her firmly yet tenderly, loving her so much, wanted her above all others. She spent a fair amount of thinking time conducting her own internal experiment on whether it felt different to every other time they'd made love, but quite honestly, she couldn't reach an appropriate conclusion, because every time had been unique and this was no different. This baffled Brennan, who decided that really, she just wanted to switch off her brain and feel the reassurance of Booth's weight on her, so she instigated another flip so he was once again looming over her, a little to his surprise. She gave him a sexy little nip on his ear, pulled him down to her and ran her fingers over his shoulder blades before gripping them on each side soundly. That was one of her favourite parts of him, and she'd told him so many times since that day in the lab where she'd slowly undressed him for the first time. He took that as a sign that she wanted that little bit more and thrust into her harder, speeding up just a little.

Soon the friction between them built to the point where they were getting close to an explosive ending. She grabbed his buttocks and willed him on.

"Come for me, Booth" she whispered in his ear. That was enough to start sending him over the edge.

"But what about you?" he panted as he could feel the final layers of tension building in his groin. _Never leave a man behind. Never leave his wife without an orgasm. Or two._

"I'm right here," she reassured him. He pushed on harder and as she promised, he could hear the tell-tale signs that she was close too. Just a few more thrusts and he felt himself falling, looking down at her, there she was, just like she'd promised, eyes half closed, with her head back, skin flushed, and a gentle moan of approval.

He rolled off her on to his back. She snuggled into him, laying her hand across his chest. They lay quiet and sated for a few moments as he stroked her hair. Then a smile formed and he glanced across at her.

"You see. There are some rituals that are worth the effort, Bones. I think that was worth ten years of waiting."

"Because everything happens eventually."

"Yeah... Because everything happens eventually." They kissed again, and sparks flew.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think. :)<strong>


End file.
